Maldición
by Dr. Innocetchild
Summary: Cada noche de luna nueva vienes a mi para cumplir con la maldicion que me has otorgado. RobertSanquinex (shonen ai)
1. Maldición

_Disclaimer: "It just won´t quit" pertenece al grupo Meat Loaf y al album "Bat out of Hell II: Back into Hell", Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, y ....snif snif Robert... robert....waaaah la Doc sale corriendo y llorando al recordar que Robert no le pertenece_

_Notas del autor: Este seria mi segundo fic de Beyblade, y creo que sera el primer fic de Robert/Sanquinex en lo que es el fandom en español, y dejenme decir que estoy muy orgullosa de ello, y si no lo es, pues seguire orgullosa por haberlo escrito, sobretodo con tan maravillosa cancion (recomiendo mucho a este grupo, sobre todo el album ya citado en el Disclaimer). Una cosa mas, he arreglado un poquito la letra de la cancion para que no se sienta que esta muy fuera de lugar (o de genero; me refiero a que es una cancion ciertamente heterosexual), pero don´t worry que de plano no lo notaran._

_como esta colocado este fic:_

_en cursiva - Autora_

**en negrilla - cancion**

**negrilla entre ( ) - mi horrible traducción de la canción u**

normal - Robert

_entre - pensamientos _

_entre - acciones_

**Maldicion**

_por Dr. Innocentchild_

_Lejos, muy lejos en alguna parte de el mundo, donde las ciudades no llegan, donde las noches son tenebrosas, y donde una adinera y noble familia a protegido con la vida el castillo que habita; en ese lugar, Robert Junger, heredero de la familia Junger de Alemania, observaba a mirada perdida las afueras de el castillo desde una de las torres de el castillo, mas especificamente, la torre donde habia combatido y vencido por primera vez al lider de los Darkbladers: Sanquinex. _

**And I never really sleep anymore (y yo nunca volvi a dormir realmente jamas)  
And I always get those dangerous dreams (y yo siempre tuve esos peligrosos sueños)  
And I never get a minute of peace (y nunca tuve un minuto de paz)  
And I gotta wonder what it means (y tengo que preguntarme que es lo que significa)  
And I gotta wonder what it means (y tengo que preguntarme que es lo que significa)**

_Era pasado de las 12 de la noche, todos ya debian estar en casa,en su camas soñando, pero muy posiblemente a alguno que otro el clima de ese dia no les permitiria dormir en paz; el cielo parecia furioso, reclamando a la luna que apareciera, las nubes no dejaban de verse agitadas y el viento era cruel con todo aquello se topaba en su camino, pero Robert no se movia de su sitio, aun cuando su vestimenta de esa noche era ciertamente ligera: unos pantalones y una camisa, ambas de fina tela y magnifico corte, mas sin embargo jamas seria suficiente para proteger al joven aleman que se expuso a una neumonia al solo instante de haber dado el primer paso en la cima de la torre; su cabello siempre peinado hacia atras con toneladas de fijador para que jamas saliera de su sitio, ahora se encontraba completamente a la libre voluntad de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, danzando de un lado a otro, molestando la vista de Robert, finalmente comenzo a llover._

Robert: susurro Sanquinex No parece que fueran a venir esta noche

**Maybe it's nothing and, I'm under the weather (tal vez no es nada y me encuentro decaído)  
Maybe it's just one of those bugs going round (talvez es solo una de esas molestias pasajeras)  
Maybe I'm under a spell and it's magic (tal vez estoy bajo un echizo y es magia)  
Maybe there's a witch doctor with an office in town (tal vez hay un doctor brujo con una oficina en el pueblo)**

Robert: que es lo que estoy haciendo?, por que tengo que venir justamente aqui cada vez que la luna me llama, siendo luna nueva se que no podre verla , y posiblemente tampoco te podre ver a tivaya fastidio¡, Que es?... Que es lo que yo estoy haciendo aqui?¡... SANQUINEX, TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA¡

::Flashback::

Sanquinex: derrotado y furioso ... Te maldigo Robert Junger, ESTAS MALDITO UNA Y MIL VECES¡¡

:: fin del Fashblack::

Robert: pareciera que el que realmente salio perdiendo en aquella ocasion he sido yo, maldito seas tu tambien Sanquinex, que clase de maldicion has dejado en mi?

_Nada, Robert solo obtenia el rugir de los cielos como respuesta, la lluvia se habia intensificado y lo habia terminado por empapar enteramente, ahora lo unico que podia hacer era volver a su habitación, era mas que obvio que Sanquinex no se presentaria esa noche._

_Y todo esto habia empezado por la maldición que Sanquinex habia lanzado sobre Robert, o por lo menos era así como este ultimo lo creia; Robert habia empezado a resivir la visitas de el vampiro cada luna nueva -que es cuando el vampiro tenia que alimentarse de sangre humana - desde aquella vez que los Majestics beylucharon contra los Bladebreakers, y por fin fueron perdonados por los Darkbladers gracias a Tyson; pero la maldicion seguia en pie y tenia que ser cumplida._

**Is this a blessing? or is it a curse? (es una bendicion? o es una maldicion?)  
Does it get any better? can it get any worse? (Se pondra esto mejor? podria esto empeorar?)  
Will it go on forever? is it over tonight? (Seguira por siempre? o terminara esta noche?)  
Does it come with the darkness? does it bring out the light? (esto viene con la obscuridad? esto traera la luz?)  
Is it richer than diamonds? (es mas rico que los diamantes?)  
Or just a little cheaper than spit? (O solo un poco mas barato que el esputo?)**

Robert: solo espero que nadie pueda verme en este estado. suspiro

_Completamente hecho un desastre por causa de la ahora tormenta que se desataba en las afueras de el castillo, Robert se dirigia con lento y pesados pasos hacia su habitación al otro lado de el castillo, no le importaba si Gustav o cualquier otra persona que trabajaba para el lo viese en ese estado, su corazon latia intensa y dolorosamente; desde ESE entonces siempre era así._

**I don't know what it is, but it just won't quit (No se lo que esto sera, pero simplemente no se hira)**

_Paso cerca a la salon de armaduras de su familia, recordo que habia dejado la puerta sin seguro la ultima, así que decidio ir primero a dar un vistaso._

**And there used to be such an easy way of living (Y solia haber cierta manera de vivir facilmente)  
And there used to be every hope in the world (Y solia haber toda esperanza en el mundo)  
And I used to get everything that I went after (Y solia obtener todo aquello que perseguia)  
But there never used to be this guy (Pero nunca solio estar este sujeto)  
No, there never used to be this guy (No, nunca solio estar este sujeto)**

_Las bien cuidadas y ordeneas armaduras le recordaban a Robert quien era o quien solia ser, al tener en mente esto le hacia voltear su rostro hacia otro lado, tal como si sintiera que sus ancestros le pudieran reprochar de un momento a otro la vergüenza que le estaba ocasionando a la familia._

**Maybe I'm crazy, and I'm losing my senses (Tal vez estoy loco, y estoy perdiendo mi sentido)  
Maybe I'm possessed by a spirit or such (Tal vez estoy poseido por un espiritu ó algo parecido)  
Maybe I'm desperate, and I got no defenses; can you het me a perscription for that one perfect touch? (Tal vez estoy desperado, y no tengo defenzas; podrias darme una prescripcion para ese perfecto toque?)**

Robert: se acerca a una de las armaduras Alguna vez fui como tu, pero me he dejado engañar por una criatura de la noche, que debo hacer ahora?, podrias ayudarme? desliza el dorso de su mano en manera de caricia a la armadura

**Is this a blessing? or is it a curse? (es una bendicion? o es una maldicion?)  
Does it get any better? can it get any worse? (Se pondra esto mejor? podria esto empeorar?)  
Will it go on forever? is it over tonight? (Seguira por siempre? o terminara esta noche?)  
Does it come with the darkness? does it bring out the light? (esto viene con la obscuridad? esto traera la luz?)  
Is it richer than diamonds? (es mas rico que los diamantes?)  
Or just a little cheaper than spit? (O solo un poco mas barato que el esputo?)**

El ruido de la tempestad disminuye, finalmente la tormenta parece estar alejandose, cuanto tiempo llevo en esta habitacion?, no sabria decir, pero la presencia de las armaduras me es tan pesada que no he podido salir de aqui, lo unico que puedo hacer es cerrar los ojos y esperar poder encontrar la salida, trato de no pensar en nada mas.

Robert: cantando tristemente mietras sale de la sala de armaduras I don't know what it is, but it just won't quit (No se lo que esto sera, pero simplemente no se hira), I don't know what it is, but it just won't quit..... (No se lo que esto sera, pero simplemente no se hira...).

**There was a time when nothing ever really mattered (Solío haber un tiempo en que nada realmente importaba)  
There was a time when there was nothing I didn't know (Solío haber un tiempo en que no habia nada que no supiera yo)  
There was a time when I knew just what I was living for (Solio haber un tiempo en que yo sabia para que estaba viviendo)**

_La tormenta se ha dicipado, todos aquellos a quienes no debaja dormir, ahora pueden desacanzar tranquillamente, y por fin el joven Jurgen logra llegar hasta el ala donde se encuentra su habitación, el enorme ventanal frente a la puerta esta le llama la atención, las estrellas por fin salen a lucir su brillo tranquilizando el corazon de el joven noble, una sonrisa llena de agotamiento se dibuja en sus labios, quizas esta noche seria como aquellas que solio conocer alquna vez..._

_... o quizas no._

Fuertes brazos me atrapan sujetandome desde atras, se de quien se trata, y tambien se que se encuentra sonriendo burlonamente puesto que mi reaccion el contacto con su piel no ha sido otro que tension y miedo puros.

Sanquinex: Lamento haber llegado con tanta demora mi dulce principe

Sus desgarradores colmillos una vez mas han de tomar posesion de mi cuerpo, y mi maldición consiste en siempre desear y esperar por ello...

**There was a time and the time was so long ago (Solio haber un tiempo, y ese tiempo fue tanto atras)  
There was a time and the time was so long ago (Solio haber un tiempo, y ese tiempo fue tanto atras)  
And I never really sleep anymore........ (Y yo nunca volvi a dormir realmente jamas....)**

****

* * *

****

****

****

_

* * *

_

_WEEEEEEH, que asco de fic, pero ni modo, creo que despues de todo esta es la mera razon por la cual no suelo escribir muy seguido, de todas manera ESPERO que les haya agradado...._

_si quieres una secuela con el punto de vista de Sanquinex ahi me avisan..._

_love_

_Dr. Innocentchild_

_p.d: disculpen las faltas de horrorgrafia, pero es que mi word no funcina y no tengo ningun otro corrector a la mano._

como que me he ganado el premio al Flashback mas corto de el universo ou, lamento no poder acordarme bien de que fue exactamente y como fue que Sanquinex agredio verbalmente a Robert.

Esputo: Es similiar a la saliva, de hecho en mi diccionario de ingles/español viene la palabra como tal, pero ciertamente no lo es, en realidad es aquel gargajo (no se si me de a entender) que escupimos por lo general cuando estamos enfermos. - Ok, ya se que no era necesario que pusiera una cosa tan desagradable, pero ya que¡, ademas creo que hace que se entienda bien la cancion.

Por ahi me he dado cuenta que en los fics en ingles Sanquinex siempre llama a Robert 'principe', y la verdad me parece toda una dulzura.

Nota nueva: si se preguntan si ha habido algun cambio en el fic, la respuesta es, solo le corregi la ortografía.


	2. Maldición, Chpt 2: Sanquinex´s VOP

**Maldición**

**Capitulo 2**

Escrito por: Dr. Innocentchild

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Beyblade no me pertenece; que? Acaso creen que si semejante serie me perteneciera estaría ahora escribiendo un mugre fanfic en lugar de hacer montones de dinero explotando los derechos de la serie en el mundo (léase, cobrando derechos de autor a la gente que se dedica a hacer doujinshis) y creando una serie yaoi alterna para el publico que gusta de ello?¡_

**_Nota:_**_ este fic va a ser extremadamente corto, puesto que no tengo mucho que decir de la relación de estos dos, pero intentare hacerlo lo mas dramático posible, y por favor, si no les gusto el fic y quieren matarme después de leer el final, escríbanlo con toda confianza, si tienen alguna idea que me pueda servir para después también la agradeceré, si desean una secuela o un capitulo mas de esto (aunque no se de donde voy a sacar material para ello) también díganlo. Si desean hacer contacto conmigo, mi mail es Lita_taishi@hotmail.com y Dr_Innocentchild@yahoo.com ._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un trato concebido en la oscuridad es una acción peligrosa. La maldición que he puesto en ti podría llevarnos a ambos a nuestra destrucción algún día, pero eso parece no importarme demasiado cada vez que la luna nueva entra en nuestras vidas y mis pasos son dirigidos espontáneamente hacia tu habitación; mi querido príncipe, mi terrible caballero de armadura brillante, la exquisitez de tu sangre corriendo por mi barbilla me hace cada vez aun mas prisionero de ti que la primera vez que posé mis ojos en tu noble rostro, aun recuerdo aquel día donde por primera, y no ultima vez, me derrotaste, la furia apoderada de mi me insito a querer lastimar aquello que mas deseaba, y si no fuese por la interferencia de Tyson posiblemente ya estarías muerto, y no de la manera que me convendríese a mi.

Robert: *cantando en voz baja* _There was a time and the time was so long ago. There was a time and the time was so long ago. And I never really sleep anymore........ _

Llevas ya varios meses con el gusto a esa canción, que deseas decir con ello?, se que el hechizo que he puesto en ti te impide negárteme, pero no estoy por completamente seguro si te has dado cuenta de que ese es el caso, mas, se que no hay alguien en tu vida a quien puedas entregarte como lo haces conmigo, aun cuando no es de manera completamente voluntaria; a menos, … a menos, que aquel rapazuelo a quien todos conocen como tu mejor amigo, Jhonny McGregor, ya haya confesado sus sentimientos por ti, debo admitirlo, no mantengo estrecha vigilancia en ti las 24 horas de el día, y aun cuando no tengas conocimiento de ello, McGregor conoce nuestro pequeño secreto desde la primera vez que vine a tomar posesión de ti; tú jamás imaginaste que por fin llegaría el día en que cumpliera con mis palabras de aquella noche, y en esa ocasión se celebraba una reunión con los bladebreakers y el resto de los equipos que conociste en el torneo en Rusia, pero como siempre, nosotros no fuimos invitados, al resto de mis compañeros ya no les importo y me consideraron un loco al atreverme a salir a buscarte esa noche, sobretodo sabiendo mis intenciones y enorme apetito, al cual esa vez culparon de mis acciones, al llegar lo único que tuve que hacer fue esperar un poco mas, un poco mas, no importando cuan tentadoras lucieran las doncella que trabajan para ti, no importando lo mucho que deseara perforar con mis colmillos los cuellos de las siempre hermosas Emilly y Mariah, e inclusive el de Oliver, la espera me pareció eterna pero por fin, conociéndote, en algún momento quedarías solo como es tu costumbre para pasearte por los jardines de tu tenebroso hogar, fue nuestra mejor noche debes admitirlo, tampoco olvidare jamás tu sorpresa al verme.

//flash back//

Sanquinex: No es acaso esta una hermosa noche?

Robert: SANQUINEX¡, que es lo que deseas aquí?

Sanquinex: ja, ja, ja, mi querido Robert, no sabría decirte con certeza si esa seria una respuesta que deseas escuchar.

Robert: cuando uno hace una pregunta es por que quiere saber la respuesta, y por tu parte es muy descortés el no dármela, pero claro, que mas podría yo esperar de un Dark blader?

Sanquinex: … jamás sabrías que esperar, no es así?

Robert: te volveré a preguntar,… que es lo que deseas aquí?

No mencione palabra alguna, mas era yo quien en un principio tenia cuentas que saldar contigo, así que me forcé a tragarme mi idea de ser un sujeto oscuro e intrigante y fui directo a la acción, posando mis manos en tus hombros para luego lanzarte hacia mi y aprisionarte entre mis brazos, no hubiera habido ni en mil años alguna otra manera de abrirme paso hacia tu cuello para dar inicio a mi verdadera y única posible venganza. La sorpresa se apodero de ti, tu cuerpo no sabia como reaccionar ante el terrible dolor que causaban mis colmillos desgarrando tu carne, habrías pensado que ese sería tu fin, sin embargo mis intenciones jamás fueron el acabar contigo, sino el de proporcionarte de una agonía y vergüenza por un periodo ilimitado; el dulce sabor de tu sangre noble me embriagaba poco a poco, al igual que mi deseo por ti se incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba contigo en mis brazos, por fin al darte cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo comenzaste a forzar tu libertad de mi, yo no deseaba dejarte ir tan fácilmente y mucho menos al seguir tan hambriento como en esa noche, por fin lograste separarte de mi y bruscamente caíste en el suelo, la sangre seguía brotando de la herida, mientras sentía que mi cuerpo con urgencia me pedía mas de ti, así que volví a abalanzarme sobre mi "presa", jamás llamaste por ayuda mientras yo tomaba control de ti al sujetar tu muñecas por encima de tu cabeza, es extremadamente irónico que ese gran orgullo sea lo que a algunos de ustedes lo hace tan sencillos de cazar, y la noche seguía trayéndonos sorpresas, cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de tus siempre alertas ojos al momento en que comencé a besarte vorazmente, una clara señal de que una vez mas no sabias lo que estaba ocurriendo y te era tan desconocido, que te aterraba el no saber que hacer; mi ojos buscaron los tuyos, y en pocos instantes supe que tenia que hacer uso de el hipnotismo que ha hecho tan famosas todas aquellas novelas de vampiros que para mi no son mas que simples dramas románticos de mis antecesores y otros tantos charlatanes, al fin tu cuerpo se encontraba relajado, tus ojos perdidos únicamente en mi, pero aquellas lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, te tome entre mis brazos y te lleve una vez mas dentro de el castillo, a tu habitación, donde sin ninguna interrupción habríamos de consumar nuestra nueva unión.

Entre tus sabanas nos encontrábamos desnudos, amándote yo, sirviéndome tú; sin resistencia alguna me permitías penetrar una y otra vez dentro de ti, jamás nadie había acariciado tal profundidad y jamás permitiría yo que eso ocurriese, esa noche y todas las que le siguiesen a ella me pertenecerías solamente a mi. Con fuertes jadeos me permitías saber que lo estabas disfrutando, aun cuando en tus ojos ninguna emoción corriera, me abrazaste y con un grito ahogado alcancé mi clímax dentro tuyo, comencé a besarte una vez mas, aun estando agotado no podía yo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese seguir tocándote, tuve la loca idea de retirar mi hechizo de ti, sabía que aun hipnotizado podías saber lo que hicimos y yo me encontraba curioso por conocer tu reacción, un vez hecho, volví a besar tu dulces labios, pero esta vez fui correspondido.

Sanquinex: Robert?

… en esta ocasión el que estaba mas que sorprendido era yo, pero mi sorpresa no parecía importante tanto, aun en la oscuridad de tu habitación podía apreciarse el tinte rosado de la vergüenza invadientote, pero las facciones de tu rostro mostraban determinación, era claro que esta habría sido tu primera vez intimando con alguien y no permitirías, fuese quien fuese, que el momento fuera arruinado, tome provecho de mi suposición y comenzamos a besarnos fervientemente para comenzar una vez mas aquel momento especial entre nosotros dos, pero algo estaba mal, podía percibir como alguien nos observaba, mientras tu besabas mi cuello y acariciabas mi espalda yo dirigí mi vista hacia un espejo que estaba próximo, y fue ahí donde lo vi, en el reflejo se podía ver que la puerta de la habitación estaba ligeramente abierta y observando desde ella con mirada horrorizada y herida se encontraba Jhonny McGregor.

//fin del flashback//

Jamás pude averiguar desde cuando fue que McGregor llego hasta la puerta de tu habitación, pero eso no importa ahora, porque en un final el que tiene la victoria soy yo, y es ahora mas que nunca, cuando entre las sabanas de tu cama tu cuerpo y tu vida me pertenecen, siempre, cada que haya luna nueva vendré hasta ti, para satisfacer mi deseo de sangre y de amor carnal, y ahora debo retirarme mi amado príncipe, dulce y noble caballero de la era moderna, te veré hasta que el hechizo de la luna inexistente que he puesto en ti me lo permita una vez mas.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Woah, ya acabe (creo que esto indica que no debo de escribir fics a la 1 de la mañana), que rápido, ahora si me gane el premio a la historia actual mas corta con el flashback mas largo (si lo notan, creo que el flashback me duro la mitad de el relato), pero si, estuvo mega corto, y como lo dije, no tengo demasiado que decir acerca de esta pareja, pero me parecen geniales._

_Espero que les haya agradado lo poquito que escribí._

_Atte._

_Dr. Innocentchild _

**por cierto, haciendo comercial:**

_Hechenle un vistaso (si quieren) a las siguientes paginas._

_www.dr-innocentchil.deviantart.com  -esa es mi pagina en el DeviantART_

_www.BB-castle.deviantar.com  - ese es el pequeño club dedicado a los majestics que cree en el DeviantART_


	3. Maldición, Chpt 3: Johnny´s VoP

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Beyblade no me pertenece, si fuese así, no hubiese permitido que la saga de V-Force fuese la basura que fue, y hubiera habido aunque sea una o dos escenas donde aparecieran el resto de los equipos tal y como sucede en G-revolution. _

_La canción **'Somebody help me'** pertenece a Full Blown Rose y es la canción opening de la serie **Tru Calling.**_

**_Nota:_**_ A petición de publico he hecho el tercer capitulo de este fic, con el PoV de Johnny McGregor, espero que les guste. Dudas, comentarios, pedradas y demás hiervas son bienvenidas. Si desean hacer contacto conmigo, mi mail es y ._

**Maldición**

**Capitulo 3 (y ultimo)**

Escrito por: _Dr. Innocentchild_

**I'm being haunted by a whisper (Estoy siendo asechado por un susurro)  
A chill comes over me (un escalofrió viene sobre mi)  
I've been trapped inside this moment (e sido atrapado dentro este momento)  
I'm not victim, I'm not a freak (no soy una victima, no soy un fenómeno)**

La noche es pacifica, pero dentro de mi una tormenta acaba con todo lo que soy, alguien que me ayude¡, hoy es luna nueva y ya sabemos lo que eso significa. Atrapado a cientos de kilómetros de ti y aun así puedo escucharte gritando su nombre, ambos hemos cargado con la maldición de los corazones que no pueden salir de su prisión, no importa cuanto te ame ni desde cuando lo haya hecho.

**Free me (liberame)  
before I slip away (antes de que me pierda)  
Heal me (curame)  
wake me from this day (despiértame de este día)  
Can somebody help me? (puede alguien ayudarme?)**

Las lagrimas que incesantemente brotan de mi ojos no ayudan ante mi imagen en el espejo, soy débil, soy cobarde, soy un enamorado sin esperanzas que sufre sin parar mas no se arrepiente de haber ido a buscar la ahora razón de su propia infelicidad. Y a pesar de haber sido un día lleno de felicidad la acogedora frialdad de la noche siempre nos podrá traicionar, mi corazón lleno de esperanzas y amor por ti seria desgarrado ante la imagen de aquel a quien realmente profesas tu amor y entregas todo tu ser.

Sanguinex.

**I've seen the face of my affliction (e visto la cara de mi aflicción)  
of my reality (de mi realidad)**

_Johnny McGregor continuaba con su tortura mental, numerosas imágenes de la noche en que había descubierto a Sanguinex en la cama con Robert y otras tantas que su propia conciencia formaba no dejaban que el noble joven escocés razonara normalmente, aquella noche y muchas siguientes a ella aun con su corta edad había terminado perdiéndose en la necesidad de cerveza y vino, cualquier **cosa era buena con tal de aliviar su dolor aunque fuese momentáneamente.**_

**I'm being tortured by the future (e sido torturado por el futuro)  
of things that are yet to be (de cosas que todavía han de ser)  
I'm being haunted by a vision (e sido asechado por una visión)**

_Saber que estaba demasiado hundido en su propio dolor como para salvar a Robert, desconocer si realmente Robert necesitaba ser salvado. La voz del caballero alemán persistía en su subconsciente gritando por ayuda tanto como como gimiendo por el placer que provocaba su captura._

**it's like the morning never comes (es como si el amanecer nunca viniese)  
I feel the burden of confusion (siento la carga de mi confusión)  
always searching... on the run (siempre buscando... en la carrera)**

Me dirijo hacia la ventana, aun es de noche, ya no confió en el reloj, las horas pasan con una lentitud infinita, mi llanto se ha convertido en gritos furiosos plagados del dolor que me ha acompañado toda la noche.

_Las puertas de la habitación son abiertas estrepitosamente, Johnny voltea a ver que es lo que ha sucedido, su visión es borrosa a causa de sus ojos adoloridos por tanto llorar. Son Oliver y Enrique quienes entran a la habitación, mas sus caras denotan una seriedad no común en ellos, no hablan, pero Oliver inmediatamente lanza hacia Johnny lo que este reconoce rápidamente como su propio blade, luego recibe de igual manera de Enrique su lanzador-hacha._

Enrique: Es hora de irnos.

**Now, I'm not a hero... no (ahora, no soy un héroe... no)  
but the weight of the world's is on my soul (pero el peso de la palabra esta en mi alma)  
these imagines burn my eyes (estas imágenes queman mis ojos)  
they're burning me up inside (están quemándome internamente) **

Mi corazón latía tan rápidamente y con tanta fuerza que en algún momento cualquiera pensaría que estaba cercano a mi muerte, y posiblemente no alejaría mucho de la realidad. Un helicóptero nos esperaba fuera de la casa, Oliver y Enrique, con sus lanzadores en forma de armas se encontraban ya dentro de el, únicamente esperando por mi, Oliver me sonrió.

Oliver: Hoy derrotaremos a los Dark Bladers.

Jamás sabré como es que se enteraron de lo que ocurría, o si realmente tenían conocimiento de lo que había pasado esa noche, pero no era el momento para hacer preguntas, solo ocasionaría mas confusión en mi cabeza, lo único que tenia que saber es que ahora no me encontraba solo, mi corazón podría ser liberado de su agonía, mataría a Sanguinex si fuese necesario.

**Free me (libérame)  
before I slip away (antes de que me pierda)  
Heal me (cúrame)  
wake me from this day (despiértame de este día)  
Can somebody help me (puede alguien salvarme?)**

_El helicóptero aterrizo en un claro de los jardines del castillo Jurgen, cientos de rosas volaban despedazadas por la fuerza de el viento creado por el helicóptero, los tres caballeros europeos bajaron del vehiculo, sin mostrar su prisa con la que deseaban terminar el asunto se encaminaron a paso seguro hasta las puertas principales de el castillo, fue una sorpresa encontrarse ahí no con algún miembro de el personal de el castillo, sino con los camaradas de Sanguinex._

**Free me (libérame)  
before I slip away (antes de que me pierda)  
Heal me (cúrame)  
wake me from this day (despiértame de este día)  
Can somebody help me, somebody help me, somebody help me.... (puede alguien ayudarme?, alguien ayúdeme, alguien ayúdeme...)**

**_F_I_N_**

* * *

* * *

Dudad, preguntas, pedradas y demás hiervas son bienvenidas.

por favor, visiten DeviantART y mi galería en ella y , aun cuando se que no pueden dejar comentarios sin ser miembros me alegrara mucho saberlo de cualquier otra forma.

Gracias por leer¡ este ha sido el ultimo capitulo de 'Maldición', todo lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación, si alguien desea hacer una secuela es bienvenido a hacerlo. Sanguinex en realidad no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sus compañeros estuviesen esperando a los demás Majestics fuera de el castillo, en realidad ambos equipos decidieron tomar acción por su propia cuenta.

_**love**_

_**Dr. Innocentchild **_

p.d: lamento el haber dejado ver a Johnny tan mal, pero es que ocupaba que el fic fuera tan dramático. =P (i´m an evil drama queen¡)


End file.
